Container closures of this type have been disclosed in German Patent No. 23 03 020, in which the inner cap has an internal thread and can be pushed into the outer cap to a limited extent by being turned against the force of a spring and is secured against being removed from the outer cap in the axial direction. In these devices, the outer cap and inner cap both have coupling members designed to be turned, which can only transmit torque in the direction of opening the closure if the inner cap has been pushed into the outer cap.